


Christmas Fuzzball

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bruins find a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fuzzball

The tiny fuzzy black kitten rubbed against Tuukka's chin, purring loudly.

"Awww," Marchand mocked him.

Tuukka glowered at him.

He was stupid.

The ball of fuzz was stupid.

And Tuukka was especially stupid for catching it.

The kitten had turned to look at Marchy, and Bergeron laughed out loud as it gave Marchy the same judgemental look that Tuukka had perfected long ago.

"If you weren't right there I'd almost any that that was you in kitten form." Bergeron commented.

Tuukka had had enough of this and handed the kitten unceremoniously over to their captain and walked over to his stall. He really didn't have anything to do with the black fuzzball.

They had been heading into the arena, on a bitterly cold morning, for the last practice before the Christmas break when all of a sudden Krug and Krejci had been gathered around a snow bank and Tuukka had caught a glimpse of the kitten just before Krug had slipped it inside of his jacket.

He teammate had all been fawning over the kitten, who hadn't seemed to be that pleased with the attention and its tiny teeth had bit down on Krug's finger, startling him and he had dropped the kitten.

Luckily Tuukka had caught the kitten before anything could happen to it.

"What are we going to do with it?" Krug asked.

"Maybe you should have left it where you found it?" Tuukka grumbled.

His teammates all gave him aghast looks.

"Out on the streets?!" Krug protested.

"Tuukka!" Krejci exclaimed. "Is a tiny baby kitten! You can't leave baby kittens on the streets to die!"

Tuukka rubbed his face. He should have just kept quiet.

The kitten was squirming in Chara's grasp and he set it down on the floor.

Every single one of them watched as the tiny black fuzzball unsteadily made its way across the locker room. It skirted the logo in the middle of the room and finally reached Tuukka, nuzzling up against his ankle.

Tuukka stared down at the kitten and then looked up to find every single one of his teammate staring at him.

Tuukka didn't hate cats, but how was he supposed to keep it? He travelled so much.

The fuzzball sat down beside his foot and meowed up at him.

Tuukka couldn't keep it and didn't want to become attached to it either. So he pushed it slightly away with his foot.

The kitten meowed once more, sounding sad.

Tuukka ignored it though and the kitten began to wobble away from him.

Very, very slowly.

Tuukka was surprised at the fact that it made him sad. He sighed, standing up quickly and scooping the kitten up off the floor before it could get to far.

His teammates all cheered as he did and Tuukka glowered at them and they quickly got back to the task at hand.

The fuzzball meowed happily at being back with Tuukka and snuggled back against him causing Marchy, Krejci and Krug to "Awwww," at him again.

He ignored them all.


End file.
